Bellerina
by Opie13
Summary: Bella is a Ballerina in the New York City Ballet Company, she finds herself falling for an older man but her trying to make everyone else happy is cause for some drama. Will Bella learn to make herself happy first. Summary sucks but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I was pacing the length of my living room in my lavish New York Condo, waiting for my girlfriend Tanya to make her appearance. We had been dating for a little over a year, we met at a fundraiser for The School of American Ballet that my parents had dragged me to. Turns out that Tanya was a dancer in the New York City Ballet Company and had been for the last three years, sadly she was still a member of the corps de ballet, which is the body of the ballet, a group of dancers who are not soloists, she was hoping to advance to a principal dancer soon. Ever since then, whenever we had free time, we were inseparable. I was infatuated with her, with her long strawberry blond hair and wide green eyes, she had perfectly smooth skin and she was just breathtaking, how could I not fall for her and fall for her I did.

Recently Tanya had told me that there has been talk around the SAB (School of American Ballet) and the Company that there was talk of adding a new principle dancer to the company. Naturally We all thought they would be adding Tanya to the list, she had been with the company for four years now and she had lasted with the Corps, the longest, all the other dancers, either got tired of working hard and not making principle and moved on to different companies or just stopped dancing, add that to injury and age and Tanya was left with the most experience. This was her big chance, and after receiving a frantic phone call informing me that she had to see me as soon as possible, I just assumed it was a good frantic, boy was a wrong.

The door flew open with a loud bang reviling a tear streaked Tanya. I rushed to gather her in a hug.

"Baby, shh, tell me what's wrong" I cooed.

"That…That…….that bitch!!!" She shrieked

"Who's a bitch" I asked completely confused, but she couldn't respond she was in hysterics again, so I did the only thing that I could do, I sat down right there in the entrance of my condo and the hallway and wrapped her in my arms and let her cry.

After what felt like hours and a few strange stairs from passer biers I was finally able to get Tanya to calm down and into the house.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong….. does this have to do with the company, did they make a choice on the principle dancer yet?"

"Yes" she paused before adding "They decided that they are bringing in some stupid bitch from Australia" she hiccupped "That foreign bitch is only 16 and she is going to take over everything that I ever wanted! Why because I am too old? Shit she is only 16 and she's only been dancing for 6 years!" She screamed

"Babe calm down you are not too old, you are only 23, you still have plenty of time to make principle" I tried to reason with her "And there are always other companies that you can dance for.." 

She cut me off with her scream "NNNNNOOOOO! I have only ever wanted to make principle for the company I am with right now, If I can't do that then my whole life has been wasted. "

We both stayed quiet for a while before she softly added "She is the youngest girl to ever make principle for any company, imagine how good she must be, she arrives in the morning and then tomorrow night the company is hosting a 'get to know the new awesome dancer' party, she will be performing an acrobatic ballet piece before the party. WHAT THE HELL IS ACROBATIC BALLET? "

"Hey just stay calm, do you want me to go with you, I'm sure the label can handle one night without me."

I worked as a producer and when need be a talent scout, for a major record label here in New York. I am only 24 and have already produced many up and coming artists. I launch their carriers, and then pass them off to the next producer, simply because I do not want to have to deal with the constant traveling, so once they start going on tours I pass them along.

I was pulled from my thoughts of how my carrier choice could be that much more successful if I would stick with my artist longer by Tanya pulling me into a hug.

"That would be great, thank you. I'm sorry but I have to go now, I have class early in the morning, they moved it up two hours earlier and then canceled all the afternoon classes so I have to get back to the dorms."

Even with Tanya being in the Company and not the school she was still required to attend classes every morning at 7 o'clock sharp and then when they were in the middle of a show, they would have rehearsals all afternoon and sometimes well into the night. However since right now they were about three weeks away from additions for the new fall show, they kept the dancers busy by making them attend class in the afternoons and sometimes as helpers for the SAB.

Only the advanced students were required to live in the dorms and have a curfew, but they provided dorms and apartments available for the company members as well. Tanya has lived in a dorm for the last 7 years her last 2 years with the school, and her 4 years with the company. She has tried getting into an apartment but those are only for the principles.

After saying goodbye I decided to take a long hot shower and then turn in for the night.

*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

Wow, I still can't believe that I am going back home, to the states, forget everything else, right now I didn't care that I was the youngest person ever to make principle the any ballet company let alone the New York City Ballet Company. I forgot to worry about everything that was expected of me once I stepped foot off of this plain. The only thing I was thinking about was being home, well sort of.

You see most people seem to forget that I am an American Citizen, true I do have dual citizenship but I was born in Forks Washington, where I spent the first eleven years of my life. Since the young age of three I had been in full on training to be a rhythmic gymnast, true my harebrained mother had been working on my flexibility and stretching me out since literally the day I was born, but I didn't start taking classes till I was three.

You see my mother had been a very competitive rhythmic gymnast she would always pull out old tapes for me to watch and study. Her dream was for me to fallow in her footsteps, so I suffered thru the pain with a smile on my face just to make her happy.

It wasn't till once of my coaches suggested taking a few ballet classes in order to help with my balance issues that I started; I still remember that first day.

I had just turned eleven and my flexibility was beyond everyone's in the class, ballet came easy to me, even on that first day, while everyone was in their point shoes, and I was still barefoot learning all the core moves.

I was being homeschooled, doing rhythmic gymnasts all morning and in the afternoons I was taking ballet classes leaving my studying for the night time. My first week of ballet hadn't even finished when I was given my first pair of point shoes. At first my Gymnastics coach flipped out because Ballerinas feet are always ugly and doing rhythmic gymnastics you are always barefoot. However my mom reassured her that I was not going to happen because rhythmic was my life line I would always put that above everything else.

Well soon everything changed. I don't even know when, but before the year was even over I found myself living in the dorms in Australia taking Ballet class' all by myself. Turns out that my first ballet teacher saw that I had true talent, she called me a ballet prodigy and she had friends with the Australian school of ballet and before you knew it my parents shipped me off. I would still wake up early every morning and stretch out like I would for rhythmic gymnastics; this helped me be more flexible than any other student in the school or company. It wasn't till a few years later that I found a partner that I trusted and I combined my love for Rhythmic gymnastics and Ballet together and started doing acrobatic ballet. All my teachers would constantly yell and say I was going to end up killing myself and then I would be wasting all of my talent, but I didn't care I loved the thrill it would bring me.

Another passion of mine was composing and singing music. I would seem like the art gods decided to bless me, because it was like playing instruments came easy to me as well, and I have been told that I have a nice voice. Her in Australia I had a band, it's not like we ever got to go out and play our music because of curfews but it was still fun, I am truly going to miss those guys, but I can't bring myself to regret taking the position in New York. Being back in the states, sure still very far away from home, but maybe I will be able to see my parents again. I haven't seen them since I was eleven right before I got on the plain. Sure we talked all the time, but not once could they fly out to see me, or make it to my shows.

I was pulled from my sad thoughts when the pilot came on over the intercom and informed us that we were preparing to land.

*~*~*~*

**A/N: There is the first chapter, just trying to introduce the characters life's, I hope you like it, more coming soon. And as for Sassy and Sweet, I will continue that story, I just sort of lost where I was going with it, so I need to find that place and then I will update, sorry for the long wait. **

**-luv Opie13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's this is Chapter 2 of Bellarina I hope you like it.**

**I have links to videos and pictures on my homepage located at **.com/

*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

I was currently sitting with Tanya inside the David H. Koch Theater (Lincoln Center is under construction) and I have to say that it was a full house. It seemed that everyone in the New York had showed up hours in advanced just to get a glimpse of this 'amazing' dancer. I have to admit, that in order to make the company at such a young age, she has to be pretty amazing, but hey my girls hurting over here, there was no way that I was going to admit that to her.

The lights started to dim and the audience grew quiet. The director of the company came out and welcomed their distinguished gust and members of the press before introducing the young dancer as Isabella Swan and her partner a Jacob Black.

The Curtin started to rise, and there she stood, perched on the back of her partner.

I had to say, even from the middle of the theater where my seat was located, I could tell that she was beautiful, I felt like my heart literally stopped beating. (Video on homepage)

Her mahogany hair was pinned back in the classic ballerina bun and she had on what looked like gold, jeweled chains atop her head. She was wearing a white strapless dress that fell to about mid thigh and frayed off like feathers at the bottom. She was simply stunning.

I sat and watched, amazed by what her little body could do. Every lift of her arm or leg was done with such grace, and I found myself holding my breath every single time that she was lifted into the air. Her flexibility was astonishing and I was left in aw when their performance ended.

"So she can be lifted, and she is flexible, there was no ballet in there, besides what a two year old can do, there is no way that she deserved that spot over me!" Tanya huffed angrily while we made our way to the reception banquet.

Me being the wise man that I am just stayed quiet and nodded, letting her continue with her rant. I personally believed that she had beautiful lines and conducted herself with a poise that every ballerina strives for, but you won't be hearing me opening my big mouth anytime soon.

"And she was so fat, did you see the tension in that Jacobs face every time he had to heft her heavy ass into the air, he is probably ecstatic that he gets to go home, and doesn't have to haul her fat ass into the air anymore. I feel bad for the poor shmuk that gets stuck being her partner!"

At hearing this I bit down on my tongue so hard that I actually tasted blood. I understand that she was pissed she didn't get the position, but to attack this poor girl by using her weight infuriated me. First, Isabella has no problem with her weight; as a matter of fact I thought she was too skinny. Second, with so many ballerinas resorting to eating disorders trying to 'fit' the role, ahh that just should not be done!!!!!!

I could not let this one go "Tanya that is enough!" I hissed under my breath while firmly but gently tugging her hand and pulling us into a corner of the room as to not draw attention to ourselves. "I never want to hear you attack someone's character or self esteems by using their weight ever again, especially when you know damn well that this isn't true. Hell even if it were true, that is just something that should not be said, especially to a young girl"

She had the audacity to look up at me with a stubborn expression and angrily huffed back at me. "Whatever, if she can't take the criticism than she shouldn't be in this business…"

I was openly glaring at her now. She cut herself off and looked back at me with a slight guilty expression, but I knew Tanya long enough to know that it was all for show.

"Sorry baby, I know I shouldn't have said that, especially after everything that you and your family have been threw with Alice, I know what I said was wrong, but to be honest, it's not like I was going to go up to her and stick my finger down her throat…."

This time I cut her off by shoving past her and murmuring just loud enough for her to hear "you disgust me!"

With that being said, I walked right out of the building, through the parking lot, and got into my car and left.

*~*~*~*

BPOV

I have to admit that I was still holding out hope that my parents would be here. I admit that when I stepped off the plain, and was met by someone from the company and not my parent's that my heart fell all the way to the floor. I couldn't believe that they weren't here.

Somehow I deluded myself into thinking that they had a later flight then me, and that was why they weren't answering their phones, but now as I walked around the banquet hall, being introduced to hundreds of strangers, I knew that they weren't here.

"Lighten up sweetheart, it's their loss, just enjoy this time" Jacob whispered into my ear, while he gave me a reassuring hug.

"Thanks Jake, what am I going to do without you, you're my best friend, I don't think that I can make it here without you." I whimpered into the lapel of his suit jacket.

Jake had been my very first and best friend since the first day that I attended class in Australia. While all the other little kids' poked fun of me because of my 'funny accent' Jake stood up for me and we have been inseparable ever since.

I knew that Jake liked me as more than a friend, but luckily for me, the 'no dating aloud' rules at the Australian ballet school we attended had prevented him from even asking me out and in turn had prevented me from having to potently lose my very best friend. Although now I am still losing him and it hurts just as bad.

"You'll do fine babybel, just keep your head up and don't take shit from no one, you hear me." He demonstrated by placing his finger under my chin and lifting my head up to look him in the eyes.

I barely had time to nod before Aro, the director of the company, was once again at my side wanting to introduce me to yet another bunch of 'big investors'.

The night seemed to drag on forever, but finally I was settled into the bed of my new apartments located on the school's campus, tucked in nice and tight. No sooner did my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

*~*~*~*

The next morning I found myself wide awake at 5:30 on the dot. Today I didn't have to do anything besides meat Aro in his office at 1:15, but my body is accustomed to waking at such an ungodly hour. With no chance of me falling back to sleep I got up and did my morning stretches along with my morning Pilates routine.

After finishing I was just about to grab my tennis and head out the door for my morning run, when I truly remembered that I wasn't in Australia anymore, and I didn't know my way around this city, this also meant that Jake was leaving me today.

I could already feel the tears starting build in the back of my eyes, but I knew that I had to be strong and not let them fall. If Jack saw any trace that I had been crying he would become an Illegal Alien if that's what it took for him to ensure my happiness. There was no way that I could let him put his life on hold for me. I had to be strong and let him go.

Just saying the words in my head were enough to make my heart break a little, but I knew I had to do it.

Jakes plane left at 12:45 and I couldn't even go and see him off at the airport because I wouldn't be back in time for my meeting with Aro.

I sat right there on the floor and softly banged my head against the door for a few seconds trying to compose myself, willing myself not to cry.

By the time that Jake had arrived half an hour later I was fully composed. We spent the morning exploring the area around the school and doing a little shopping in order to make my new apartment feel more like home to me.

Before I knew it, the time flew by and it was already 11:45. Jake had to leave 20 min. ago in order to get thru traffic and security and make his flight on time, but he was still refusing to leave until he knew that I was truly going to be alright.

I somehow managed to convince him and myself that I was alright with him leaving and promised that we would stay in touch.

One he had left I curled up on my couch and let a few tears come out. Not even five minutes after he left I phone rang out with a new text message. I reluctantly got up and went in search of my phone, which was in one of the many bags we had bought today. How we managed to buy so many things in such a short amount of time, still flabbergasts me, but what can I say, Jake loves to shop.

Just thinking about him brought a small smile to my face, which turned into a small sad chuckle when I read the message.

_**Stop crying babybel, you can do this and you know it, do you actually think I would have been able to leave you if I didn't think so? That hurt's right here in my heart. (u cn't c my hands) What kind of BFF do u think I am?-Jake**_

I quickly responded back

_**I am not crying! What u talking about?-Bells**_

5 seconds exactly my phone chirped.

_**????-Jake**_

????, what the hell does that mean, is it like an 'oh really' or a 'why are you questioning my ability' , either way, he wins, I was crying.

_**Fine, u caught me, how did you know?-Bells**_

This time his text took a couple of minutes to respond, I thought he was busy but once I saw the end of the text message, I knew he was just trying to get the courage to actually send the message.

_**I know everything, Take care, I will call u when I land. I love you -Jake**_

Sure we had said Luv U or love u lots but neither one of us had actually said I love you. That was big news for both of us. After reading that message, I knew that me coming here was a good idea. Maybe now that I am not in the way Jake will be able to find someone that will love him back, the way he deserved.

In a way I felt like I had lead him on for all these years, and that was killing me. But I mean, come on, I am just 16 years old, I have been home schooled since I started school, I went to a ballet academy with classes and rehearsals what seems like twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, and where dating was prohibited! There was no way that I would even know what love is right now, having absolutely no experience what so ever with any sort of dating, it was just physically impossible for me to find love right now.

I just hoped the best for Jake, that he would be able to get over his 'love' for me and that we could still be friends.

With a new found determination to try and distance myself from Jake but still his friend all while trying not to hurt him and persuade him to try and find someone else to love, I held my head high and walked over to Aro's office.

When I got to his office his receptionist ushered me right into his office to see him.

"Isabella, such a pleasure to see you again, this is Miss. Denali, Tanya this is Isabella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said when I shook Tanya's hand, and I thought I heard her mumble a 'yes it is' under her breath, but I could just be hearing things. But she gave me a big smile and said "The pleasure is mine"

We both sat down in the chairs right across from Aro's desk and he started talking looking at me the whole time.

"Isabella, miss. Denali is a member of the corps and she is one of the most experienced members we have. Since the Principle dancers have such a rigors schedule, they cannot afford to take the time out to help you get acquainted with the building and surrounding areas, but since Miss Denali, has so much experience under her belt she knows the area quite well and can afford to miss some classes. Miss. Denali has already agreed to help show you around, so you will spend the rest of the afternoon with her, and then she can show you where your classes are come morning. Alright?"

"That's very gracious of you thank you Tanya" I said to her while giving her a small smile.

She returned with a glare and said "Well since I do have more EXPERIEANCE I do have the time" she stressed the word experience.

If Aro noticed her little outburst he showed no signs of it as he nodded with a happy smile on his face "Well then it's settled, off you go, Miss Denali" he nodded at her, then he got up and reached over to shake my hand "Isabella I can't tell you enough what an honor we are to have you join the company, have a splendid day you to."

Tanya huffed and walked by me giving me a little nudge with her shoulder as she went.

_Huh This is going to be a long day!_ I thought to myself.

*~*~*~*

**A/N:The next chapter might be up on Monday, and it is when Edward and Bella Finally meet, we get into some Tanya drama and a little more ballet.**

**Here are some Fics. I recommend:**

**Name: Story code (.net/s/code/)**

**Winter Games:5724635**

**What Happens At Charlies Wedding :5211175**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: 4043533**


End file.
